


Ruining a Good Day

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: (s), Again just alluded to, But just alluded to, Chrashley - Freeform, Climbing Chrash, Climbing Class, Daddy Kink, Does Josh/Ashley have a name?, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, I am making one then, It's only mentioned a few times, More Angst but there is fluff in there, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Snow Angels, That's their new ship name, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character, i mean not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: He doesn't want to ruin a day like this, but really it's not his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note I am NOT polyamorous and so I tried my best to be respectful to it especially considering the exact subject matter in this piece. Education is always welcome and I am always open to make changes to my work if it offends.
> 
> I labeled it M cause I wasn't sure, it might pass as T.
> 
> That said, No beta.
> 
> Enjoy.

Days like these were nice.

Days lounging together, breathing together, being together in the late afternoon darkness of the room with only the noise and the light from the T.V., the only things that existed beside them. He couldn’t remember the title or what it was about. He remembered Ashley and Josh arguing over its merits as they tended to do. He didn’t even remember who was for and who was against. Who was trying to prove their point by forcing the other to watch it. Just the cute way her face scrunched up when she was put off by his points and the adorable way he threw his arms around as she argued hers. They were fun to watch, the two of them, far better than any movie would every be. To Chris anyway.

So gathered much closer than needed on Josh’s large bed they played the movie over his flat screen. Thinking about it the film must have been Ashley’s choice because they were only 25 minutes in when Josh snaked his hand up her t-shirt. She swatted it away telling him to pay attention. He listened to her for half a minute before he did it again. This time she grabbed both his hands and wrestled him down onto his bed before hitting him with his own pillow. Josh barely blocked her blows with his hands as he commented instead about how good she looked straddling him. It wasn’t too long before they were kissing all giggly, leaving Chris the only one watching a movie he didn’t want to watch. He laughed knowing the two of them were tickling each other as they made-out even without looking. He didn’t pay them much attention though until Ashley’s bra hit him in the face.

“Don’t just sit there,” Josh demanded, obviously the one who’d thrown it, “Come fool around with us.”

A naked Ashley growled cutely from under Josh who was equally as bare. There was nothing like the picture of his two lovers tangled together, their eyes begging for him. He’d be a fool to refuse when they so obviously wanted him. The next hour or more had been a wonderful mess of mouths and hands and naughty parts. Right up until that moment. When they were all drunk off of their post-coital glow.

Ashley usually liked to be in the middle when they cuddled up together but she’d rolled off him on the side opposite of the already spent Josh and the little energy she had left was only enough to get her close to Chris’s side before her eyes were closed. Chris pulled her to his chest to support her little head. Josh was cuddled up to his other side and he didn’t hate being surrounded by their body heat. He could see why Ash liked to be mutual little spoon, if there was such a thing, so much.

She had fallen asleep at some point. He knew because her breathing had evened out and she was leaving drool on his chest. Josh was awake with him though. He knew from the way his foot kept tickling Chris’ own foot and ankle. The way he rubbed their bare legs together. Chris stared up at the film they’d left playing (it was one of those three hour foreign movies they both liked and Chris tolerated). His... whatevers had strange tastes sometimes.

That’s what he was thinking about, not watching the movie. It was a nice day. Nice cause Josh’s family wasn’t home. Because they were all alone there. They could only really be this when they were alone. Whatever this was. It was hard to figure that out when they spent most of their time hiding all of this. Hell Beth and Hannah didn’t even know about it and Josh told them everything.

But Chris was, maybe tried was the right word. Tired of laughing nervously when people bugged him about asking Ashley out. Tired of making excuses when caught with Josh was laying on them, his head in Ashley’s lap and his feet in Chris’. Tired of hiding in closets and climbing out of windows. Tired of planning these kinds of days together ahead of time because God forbid Hannah simply barge into her brother’s room and find the three of them cuddling and kissing underneath Josh’s covers.

Just tired.

“You’re thinking,” Josh breathed against his ear, “I can tell cause it looks like it hurts.”

Josh laughed quietly so as not to disturb Ashley. He ran his fingers through Chris’ hair both on his head and on his arm trapped between them. Chris caught his oldest friend’s hand in his own when his fingers reached that far. Their fingers intertwined. Chris’s other hand was gently rubbing Ashley’s bare back in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

Josh leaned his face up so they could look eye to eye. This caused Josh to also basically be laying on top of him and his two lovers on him took Chris’ mind to a very dirty place. From the way Josh smiled Chris guessed he could tell as much. He raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times before he turned to look at Ashley.

“We could wake her up, Daddy,” he basically cooed.

“No. Let her sleep,” he whisper-yelled his face heating up. Did they have to call him that? ‘Well yes because you asked them to, stupid.’ It was more embarrassing outside of ‘play-time’

“I suppose that she deserves some rest after so much,” Josh ran a finger down the scars on Chris’ chest, “physical activity.”

Chris rolled his eyes away from Josh and towards looking down at Ashley. She was so tiny compared to ‘her two boys’ as she was prone to calling them. It made her easy to pick up and pin down and share between them. Small as she might have been there was still far more than enough of her to go around. As Chris had seen many times at this point.

“Though I guess she is pretty cute when she’s sleeping and her annoying mouth is shut,” Josh joked with affection in his voice probably referring to their little tiff eariler, “Or filled with something.”

Chris sighed heavily at that. He felt Josh lean up off him and that made him look back at the other guy.

“Okay,” he asked moving to sit back on his feet. The blanket fell off him and he was quite exposed though he didn’t seem to care, “What is up with you? I get you hate when I make sex jokes especially about Ash, but you, I don’t know, seem extra annoyed today or something.”

Chris debated saying anything to Josh. It had been such a nice day. They’d been having so much fun. Eating ice cream far earlier than they should have that morning and stealing spoonfuls from the other two’s bowls. Playing video games and trying to knock the controllers from the other people’s hands so they had an advantage. Watching a weird movie because Josh and Ashley were debating (once again). Seeing them wrestle each other joyfully before dragging him into it and it becoming far less G. rated.

Why ruin a great day?

“I hate this,” he admitted because how after all the time they’d known each other could he lie to Josh? It might have been weird that before then he and Josh never considered each other in this way. Not until Ashley had been added into the mix. Once she came into their lives, this seemed to be the only logical conclusion to the relationship the three of them had. She had created this, somehow.

Josh looked sad and confused for a moment or two and Chris realized he thought he meant this as in them this. As in what they were doing. Had been doing now for maybe for the last year. When exactly this started was still unclear to him.

“Not this this, Josh,” he continued. Then waving his free arm to indicate the three of them (but trying not move too much lest he wake up their beautiful sleeping Ashley) Chris stressed to him, “This is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“Ah,” Josh sighed laying on his side next to Chris, not bothering to pull the covers back onto himself and while he still had Ashley he missed the contact between them. Having only one of the two just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t as good. Would never be as good as both. “You mean the BS part of all this.”

“Yeah,” Chris sighed, “I mean I don’t even know really what we are.”

“Three people who love each other,” Josh said without missing a beat, “Isn’t that enough?”

“I don’t know,” Chris whispered running his fingers through Ashley’s hair. She’d been the first one to say it. They were smoking in the bed of Chris’ truck on the beach, their friends by the bonfire they’d made when they got there. Going off to smoke was a good excuse for the three of them to go be alone. None of their friends had to know they also took this time to make out with each other all wet and sloppy in how they all tried to have both of their lovers at once. If she was in a particularly good mood, and she more often than not was, Ashley would even offer to get her boys off before they returned to the group. She was actually pretty fond of dual pleasuring.

She’d been kissing Chris in his lap who was leaning against Josh’s chest as he finished his second joint before they needed to start heading back so as not to cause any worry. She pulled away suddenly and reached to run her fingers through Josh’s hair the best she could manage. They all liked to touch their lovers’ hair. He and Josh had even brushed and braided hers a few times. She encouraged him to lean toward her until his chin was resting against Chris’ wide shoulder. Then looking from one to the other she had breathed, “I love you. Both of you.”

That night they hadn’t made it back to their friends’ group. They chose instead to remain lost in one another until the sun rose the next morning.

“I guess not,” Chris answered there in the present, “I mean it is. Us together like this. It is but...”

“He wouldn’t be cool with this, with us. He’s barely okay with Beth with being a lesbian,” Josh sighed brushing non existent hair behind Chris’ ear. He of course being Bob Washington, the man who had complete control of Josh’s life, apparently. “And let’s be real here. Probably neither would our friends.”

“Sam might,” Chris replied knowing that they couldn’t just tell her and no one else, but at least then someone would be on their side. If not their parents, if not the rest of them, that one person might just get it. Josh laughed before he leaned his forehead in to touch Chris’ own. His hand also traveled onto Ashley’s back with Chris’ and he joined in the calming motion he’d started. She cuddled more into his side as if she knew even in her sleep they were both touching her. That they loved her so very much. They were all still sticky with sweat.

“The gay, new age, vegan hippie would be on-board. Somehow that doesn’t strike me as a good sign.”

Chris pulled away from Josh and jostled Ashley just a bit. He made sure she was still asleep before he turned back. Really this was a conversation she should be apart of. This was her relationship as much as it was either of theirs. She wasn’t the hold out here though. She wasn’t the one who was hiding them away as if ashamed to be with them. She wanted to shout their love to the whole world. She had told them as much.

“I don’t like it,” he almost hissed at Josh. Josh tried to kiss him to comfort him and he pulled away.

“Chris,” Josh sighed starting to sound a bit angry himself, “Don’t you get it? Bob would kill me where I stood if he found out I was fucking just you! That I’d had another man in my bed like this and a trans man at that. But both you and Ashley? Together? For over a year? He’d probably disown me and throw me out on the street. I’d be living in my car IF he let me keep it.” 

He tried to slip into a more charming tone as he ran his fingertips on Chris’ neck, “And then where would we fool around, huh?”

Chris scoffed pushing his hand away, “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize that was all we were doing together. Fucking and fooling around, I mean.”

“Okay, you know I didn’t mean it that way.” Josh was getting mad again.

“Why can’t we tell the gang, again?” Chris asked pulling Ashley into his chest like a security blanket. At least someone in this relationship wasn’t embarrassed to be with him. Someone was willing to take any abuse people threw their way. Someone wanted the same things he did out of this. If they didn’t love Josh as much as they both did he might have suggested the two of them just leave him. But things wouldn’t be the same with only him and Ashley, like it wouldn’t be the same with only him and Josh and Chris would hope like it wouldn’t be without him at all.

“Have you met Hannah?” Josh laughed in disbelief, “The whole damn city would know by the end of the week including one Mr. Bob Washington.”

“I don’t like being your secret,” he said forgetting to stay quiet for their, fuck it, their girlfriend’s sake. Josh sagged next to him, hand on Chris’s chest. “I want people to know. I want to take you both out on dates with me. I want to kiss you and then her where people can see and not have rumors fly around I’m cheating. I want to walk down the street holding both of your hands. I want us to pick Ash up and carry her around in public and kiss her all over her face when we put her down. I want people to laugh that we should just get a room when we do it like they do when Mike slings Jess on his shoulder or Beth blows raspberries into Sam’s neck.”

“I want us,” he indicated the three of them again, almost crying, “To be in a relationship. A real one.”

He felt Josh wipe his tears away as they slipped from his eyes. Ashley was stirring. She would wake up in a few minutes at most. Josh turned Chris to look at him by his chin.

“I do too. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And one day that is how it will be. I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah.‘But it cant be right now.’ I know,” Chris whined, settling back down onto Josh’s pillows and pulling his boyfriend back against him, “Doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”

“I know.” Josh fit his head snugly against Chris neck. They were quiet for a time. They had barely just gotten comfortable again when Chris felt Josh crinkling his forehead.

“Chris, I wish-”

Right then Ashley’s arm stretched next to them. She sat up a moment later and, much like Josh, payed no mind that the blanket fell giving them both quite the view of her soft little body. Not one they hadn’t seen before but it wasn’t really a sight that lost it’s appeal after multiple viewings.

She scratched the back of her head making her hair even more messy before she smiled at them both and asked sweetly, “What did I miss, lover boys?”

“Nothing,” Chris assured her pulling her down to him for a very deep kiss. She was humming into him when Chris felt another pair of lips collide with theirs and she pulled back to switch her mouth over to latching on Josh’s instead. Soon they were caught in their own deep sensual kiss above him with their bare chests pushing together reminding him today was one of the good days. When Ashley pulled back again she looked extremely satisfied.

“Well, that was nice to wake up to,” she giggled. She reached down to run her hand through Chris’s hair roughly before she asked with implication, “So what now?”

Chris laughed. It wasn’t a surprise. Ashley was always the first to suggest another round as soon as she finished her after-sex nap. Josh raised his eyebrows in suggestion after she said it, but then he looked down at Chris and it was replaced with a guilty face. Chris didn’t say anything to him though. He was willing to put away his feelings for the rest of their good day.

“I got an expensive bottle of wine I swiped from our wine cellar in here somewhere,” Josh sat back up looking around as if he could find it without getting up.

“Can we drink it in bed?” Ashley asked not looking at Josh but rather at Chris with half lidded eyes. She was hard to deter whenever she was horny. Between her and Josh, Chris thought it might be a miracle the three of them ever got out of this bed. That is to say got out of this bed to do non-sexual related activities. Thank the Lord for their rich boyfriend having a nice private bathroom with a big marble bath and cozy double shower-headed shower. As well as a fancy hot tub down by his family’s pool with all the room they could ever need.

“Listen hot stuff, the only way I am letting you drink it,” Josh said getting up finally to look properly, “Is if you two stay naked in my bed.”

“I think we can handle that, right Daddy?” she cooed as she straddled Chris once more and pulling his large hands up to her chest. They listening to their boyfriend searching his room for a short time before Ashley’s eyes went soft as she leaned over top of him presumably very aware of what had gone down. Maybe she hadn’t been asleep. She touched his forehead gently with her own, just like Josh had, before a sad sigh escaped her lips still a little bit red from them kissing her so hard before.

“Your face tells me he’s still not ready,” she whispered against his mouth to keep Josh from hearing her when she said it. There was nothing to say. She knew he wasn’t and Chris wouldn’t be looking at her the way he knew he was if Josh had agreed to finally tell people about them. She lay kisses from his temple down to his lips pressing her body to lay firmly on his own her leg intertwining with his in much the way Josh’s had been earlier. Before he mentioned all this shit. They were so much the same, her and Josh. Maybe that’s why they needed Chris to balance them out. 

Ashley’s hips began to grind into his as she kissed him even deeper. That sure as hell woke the beast inside of him right the fuck up. Josh had better get his fine ass back in this bed fast or his partners were probably going to start without him.

“He will, Chris,” she whispered right as their boyfriend was about to return, “Trust me I know he will.”

Josh fell back in bed with them bottle already opened in hand. There wasn’t much left in it. He downed a large amount of it before taking Ashley’s chin in hand to pour it into her mouth as well. The alcohol leaked out from between her lips as she giggled. Josh pulled her into another hot kiss as she tried to swallow handing the bottle off to Chris. He moved to sit up a bit more as his lovers made out over top of him as they often did. He looked between the two. He loved them and they were all happy this way. Even if it was only in private they were.

Chris finished the rest of bottle before he dropped it to the floor in order to pull them under him on the bed with much more force than was needed. Meaning just the right the amount they both liked. If this was how it was going to be then he was going to enjoy it. He was going to enjoy them and make damn sure they enjoyed him too.

There was no time limit. This wasn’t stopping anytime soon. If Ashley could wait until Josh was ready then Chris could too.

So long as he knew he would always have them with him could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay not to be a bit of a downer here but while I do ship Chrashley, I don't actually ship Climbing Class. I only like them together WITH Ashley involved. So please don't request more of those two from me.
> 
> I appreciate all other comments and as always Feedback is welcome.


End file.
